The Incredible Unshrinking Love
by The Evil Twin
Summary: LL.I wrote this fic with Meve (mimimoon.What could happen if Luke walk Lorelai at home after "The Incredible Shrinking Lorelais"?
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclamer**: I own nothing, check my wallet it's empty!_

_**Rating**: M of course cause this is me! ;)_

_**AN**: I wrote this story with Meve, cause we're such a good team!_

_And thanx to Auré who translated it, you did a great job here!_

_Thanx to Young Lady aka mom aka Lindsey! for the beta reading!_

_Oh and here it is my twin finally you could read it! Enjoy!_

_**Summary**: The story takes place at the end of "The incredible Shrinking Lorelai" when Lorelai and Luke are on the bench._

* * *

"Shhh… I'm here". That's the only words Luke could say as he was holding a shivering Lorelai in his arms. He had never been comfortable with a woman in tears, but with Lorelai, things were different. He wanted to crush down what was hurting her so much, he wanted to soothe her pain, and he wanted to comfort her until she felt good again.

All day long, Lorelai had held back her tears in front of her family, but after a disastrous diner at her parents and with Luke being so concerned by her up-and-downs, she could not stop the tears from falling, those tears that had been trapped in her eyes. She was now crying her eyes out; she could finally let it out in Luke's arms. She felt so comfortable, so safe, surrounded by all of this friendship. He had always been there when she needed him and he always knew when she needed him. Dear God, Luke was the best friend she'd ever had.

When Lorelai finally stopped crying, she realized she was desperately hanging on to Luke's jacket. She craved to feel his body near hers. This show of warmth was pleasing her after being humiliated by her grandmother.

Luke, realizing that she had stopped crying, lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes. "How about I give you a ride home?"

Lorelai nodded back, her eyes red with tears. They stood up, Luke kept his arms around her shoulders and it felt natural.

The ride home was quiet; Lorelai tried to hold back her tears which were about to run again, but could not. Luke drew her by his side and kept driving with one hand. Lorelai put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. When Luke pulled up in front of the Gilmore's, Lorelai dried her tears while he was softly caressing her hair. She was starting to feel better. She even started to feel something completely different from the sorrow she had given herself up to all evening long. She felt... desire.

Luke got off the truck and went around to open the door on her side. Lorelai was checking her make up in the mirror suddenly aware of Luke's presence.

When Luke realized she was still feeling sad, he offered to make coffee and she willingly agreed. All those mixed feelings were hard to handle and she definitely needed a good cup of coffee, especially Luke's.

They went into the house and Lorelai took off her pink coat before heading to the kitchen where Luke was making coffee. She looked at him, a man, sometimes brusque, sometimes gentle, but always focused on what he was doing. It was hard to believe how considerate this man could be, considerate with everything he'd done: making coffee, running a diner, and comforting a hurting friend. At this moment, all the painful memories of the day came back to her and a lump grew in her throat. She looked up to prevent the tears from running but in vain; soon her cheeks were wet and an uncontrollable sob got the upper hand on her body.

Although she had turned around to hide the tears from him, Luke was not fooled. Seeing her like that broke his heart and he did not know what to do anymore. He turned to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder to pull her towards him just like he had done twice earlier that evening. Lorelai welcomed the hug as if her life depended on it. At first, Luke was surprised by Lorelai's reaction, but he hugged her more. He had wished it so badly, he could not back out, now that he had finally the occasion and almost felt guilty to take advantage of her frames of mind.

Slowly, Lorelai started to calm down and her tears dried leaving marks on her cheeks. Her eyes were stinging and the lump in her throat was beginning to be more painful. She hugged him a little tighter and looked up. Her eyes were blue, shining, deep, interested, loving and she never knew what forced her to do what she did then.

Lorelai crushed her lips on Luke's and swiftly put her hands around his neck to intensify the kiss. At first, Luke was surprised, but he could not resist and put his tongue in her mouth massaging her tongue fervently.

"My God", thought Luke, "it's even better than in my dreams". For a moment, Lorelai took her lips off Luke's and started to kiss his neck, excitedly licking and nibbling his soft skin. Luke could hardly breathe and yet his mind was fully functional: "You can't do this Luke. You can take advantage of her, no you can't, although... oh boy, this thing she just did with her tongue... No Luke, you cannot... you cannot."

Suddenly, Lorelai lowered her hands onto his crotch, fervently caressing the bump on his jeans and thrilled Luke. He felt his penis harden but he could not decently do that, not now, not like that.

He took a deep breath and with the will he had left, he pushed Lorelai away, putting both hands on his shoulders.

Lorelai was completely intoxicated with desire and did not understand at once what Luke was trying to do. She tried to kiss him again, but once again Luke pushed her away. Lorelai looked at him puzzled.

" Lorelai, what are you doing?"

"I think it's quite clear", she answered rather disconcerted.

"I guess, but why?"

"Because...I don't know...because I need it."

Luke closed his eyes and sighed:

"Yes, that's what I thought..." he said, disappointed.

"What?"

"Lorelai, I can't do that", he said though his body was screaming the opposite.

" You don't want me?" Lorelai was taken aback.

"_Luke did not want to make love to her, so the whole town was wrong, Luke had no feelings for her whatsoever, except of friendship, though she believed he did when he had caressed her hair earlier in the car_." Oh God! She craved to feel his warmth, to feel her body shaken with pleasure, to feel the desire to be alive, to be wanted.

"Luke", she said with a pout on her face, a pout she knew he could not resist. " I want you, please, I need you so much", she carried on as she was ferociously getting closer, kissing him and massaging him the same place as earlier.

And once again, Luke lost control. From then on, he could not prevent his hands from delightfully touching Lorelai's body. His hands started on her back, holding it tightly, then they went down on her waist, while his mouth answered her kiss, finally they moved to a place between her lips and her neck. Slowly, his nose brushed against her hair as he nibbled her ear. "She smells like heaven" he thought. Lifting her head, she lay down a kiss on luke's mouth, a kiss Luke could only answer back, locking up her lower lip between his.

Lost in passion and the power of the feelings he had repressed for a long time, his hands kept caressing her whole body, which he had dreamt about all those years. Lorelai's hands were also on his back, then on his bottom, and on his frontside. When, once again, she started to caress the hard and firm bump in his pants, Luke lost control of his acts and thoughts. He lifted her up and laid her on the table. With frantic and fast movements, he tucked her dress up to reveal her black lace underwear. Her hands slide down her thighs, then her crotch and back on her butt. Finally, he lifted up her dress to reveal her stomach. Lorelai lay down on the table, savouring Luke's soft but determined touch.

Her stomach was so soft, he could have sworn that her velvet skin had been sent to Earth to lure him to her. Like the song of the sirens, he was enticed by Lorelai and nothing around him could have prevented him from completely taking possession of her. He bent over and started to cover her stomach with kisses while Lorelai moaned with pleasure.

Her skin was so sweet, so delicious and hearing her sigh with pleasure excited Luke. He felt his member harden and he started to feel very tight in his pant. Lorelai was now sitting down on the kitchen table and putting her long legs around Luke's waist.

She roughly pulled him towards her. Stunned by Lorelai's sudden ferocity, Luke had to hold himself back with his hands flat on the table, not to fall on her. On the way, his hands skimmed the cups, which were still there despite the things that were going on around them. Their cups fell and broke in a thousand pieces. The sound of china breaking on the floor woke Luke like an alarm o'clock. He stepped back and suddenly realized the situation he was in.

"Lorelai, we can't do that."

"You're right, let's go to my room", she answered standing up and straightening her dress.

"No Lorelai, I didn't say we can't do that here, I said we CANNOT DO THAT!"

"Why?"

"You understood very well Lorelai, I cannot do such a thing."

"That's funny because two minutes ago, you seemed to think the contrary", she said furiously but still very excited.

"Lorelai, I'm married!"

"As if it would change something for you."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, Mr Danes", she said heading towards the stairs, apparently frustrate, "that you attach as much importance to your marriage as to the sexual habits of turtles."

" And don't tell me it bothers you."

"Yes, it bothers me, it bothers me because I know you're not happy in the marriage and I want you to be happy."

"Really?"

"Luke, you're my best friend. I like you a lot and you know it. I just want to give you what's missing", she said seductively stepping towards him.

"Lorelai" he sighed.

"Luke, I want to make love to you, I want to show you seventh heaven, I want to touch your skin, to caress you, to bring you to a climax."

"If you knew how long I've been waiting for you to say that!"

"So, you want it, I want it. What are you waiting for?"

"Lorelai, I can't do that to you. You're all upset, I'm married. You'll regret it tomorrow when you wake up, I'll regret it when I wake up. I don't want to regret anything with you", he said softly, coming to her.

Lorelai looked at him, suddenly realizing what she had been missing all these years. If there was only one person who cared for her, except her daughter, it was him. This man who had done everything for her all this time, this man who had always stood in front of her, this man was probably the man of her life. And enlightened by the revelation, she fell in love.

She looked down, ashamed because she had wanted to sleep with a married man, and because, as a result, she might have hurt the man she loved. As her eyes were filling up with tears, Luke saw what happened and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Luke."

"Shh...You don't need to be sorry."

"Yes, I do. I... I led you in my frenzy... You shouldn't have lived that tonight... you shouldn't have had to kiss me and almost cheat on your wife. Oh my God, what have I done?"

"Lorelai, it's ok, please, don't blame yourself. You know, I didn't exactly push you away when you kissed me", he said looking her in the eyes.

"I agree it was a hell of a kiss."

"I'm not denying it", he said laughing.

"Luke?"

"Yes"

"Will you come tuck me in?"

"Lorelai", he warned her.

"No, just...tuck me in."

"I'd love to."

He put an arm around her shoulder and they headed towards the bed. There, Lorelai got her pyjamas from a drawer and reached the bathroom to get changed. Luke was sitting on the bed, waiting for Lorelai to return, wondering how the night could have turned out this way. Not only had he kissed Lorelai Gilmore, she had offered him her bed,... and he had refused it.

He slowly put his hand on his face, thinking he could have been making love to her right now. As his thoughts started to get dangerous and his body started to respond to them, Lorelai entered the room.

"Luke?" she asked, anxious.

Luke held up his head with a start and his eyes met Lorelai's at once. Without a word, he stood up, discreetly pulling his leather jacket to hide his obvious mark of excitement. It was not the first time Lorelai had had this effect on him. More than once, he had woken up in the middle of the night right after dreaming of her and the sheets remembered it.

He lifted up the covers for her to lie down. Lorelai silently obeyed and when he pulled the covers, he kissed her tenderly on the cheek, whispering "Good night crazy lady". She smiled and closed her eyes before falling asleep, wiped out by this overwhelming day.

Luke did not leave the room immediately. He watched her soundly asleep and all he wished to do was sticking one hand through the soft curls covering her face. He wondered if one day, he would be able to do it without feeling guilty towards his wife. With these thoughts, everything went clear. He planted a kiss on her forehead and hastily left the Gilmore Residence.

As soon as he arrived home, Luke could not think of anything else but a cold shower if he did not want to start some adolescent habits which he did too often, thinking about the wrong woman... though now the right woman. The sensation of cold water on his body, still aroused by the events of the evening started to have an effect and soon he left his freezing hell.

As soon as he could leave the shower, a towel around his waist, he headed towards the phone to do what he should have done for a long time now.

"Nicole... It's me... Nicole, I think we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Lorelai was going backwards and forwards between Dooses' and Lukes', then not to Lukes', then to Lukes', then not to Lukes' and she kept doing that for almost fifteen minutes until she realized she looked ridiculous.

It was only Luke. It was nothing to make a fuss about. Luke. He was her best friend, she was seeing him everyday, he gave her coffee and she bothered him with nonsense stories. She did not know why this morning should be different from other mornings... except she had kissed him the day before... except she had massaged some parts of his body which she never thought to have touched one day... except she had wanted to make love to him...except she had almost make love to him. Why would it change something to their friendship? Nothing, right?

Yet, there was something keeping her out of Lukes' that morning. She now knew it, she was in love with him and this love was impossible, because he was married to somebody else... and she would never forgive herself if she were to spoil the happiness of her best friend.

She had to see him, even if that meant facing him, they had to talk and they could not avoid this conversation forever. She took her courage in both hands and she headed towards the diner, determined. She entered and looked for Luke unsuccessfully. She walked to the counter where she put her purse and waited for someone to wait on her.

Luke had waited all morning for her and when 9 o'clock came, he abandoned he idea and took Caesar's place in the kitchen. Though, sometime later, a perfume came to him. This perfume was that of only one person, one woman. Slowly, he popped his head round the door and looked at the woman who had shattered him all his life. She was staring at the wall, not noticing him, her mind elsewhere. He knew why. He left the kitchen and walked to her quietly, clearing his throat, trying not to rush her. Surprised, she turned her head and smiled, self-conscious.

"Hi", he finally said.

"Hi"

"Feeling better?"

"A little, I'm just a bit tired."

"I get it. Yesterday ... Yesterday was a hard day... night.

"You're right", she said with a voice full of sorrow, while the tears were back in her eyes. " Can I talk to you in a more... private place?"

"Of course, let's go to the storage room", she said pointing to the back of the diner.

With difficulty, Lorelai stood up and followed Luke to the storage room. She had almost never been there, yet, it was still the same. She entered and Luke closed the door behind her. Lorelai turned her back to Luke, she could not face the man she loved to tell him what she had to say.

"Luke, I...I..."

"Lorelai", he said walking to her with the intention to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Luke, let me talk, yesterday, it was...it was..."

"Lorelai, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"What do you mean, I don't have to talk about it, Luke? I have to, we have to talk about it otherwise this gap between us will get bigger and bigger."

"But if it hurts you, you don't have to talk about it right now."

"No, Luke, I need to talk. Yesterday I was overwhelmed by my emotions and these emotions changed into other emotions which did not really improved the situation."

"Lorelai..."

"Shh, let me finish. I just wanted to thank you for being such a ... gentleman with me. You stopped me from doing something I would have regretted this morning. You're so extraordinary for that."

"Lorelai..."

"No, let me finish. But yesterday, I felt things I never should have felt", she said looking away, I'm afraid I'm falling in love with you, Luke."

"Oh Lorelai."

"No Luke! You don't understand. I'm not supposed to love you. I'm supposed to be your best friend, to be there when you need me and not to be the one who's in love with you. You have a wife and I don't want to compete with her."

"Lorelai", he interrupted again.

"But Luke, I cannot see you again knowing you're married and I can't have you. I'm here, this morning", she said sobbing, "to say goodbye."

"Lorelai, no, please, look, we'll sit and talk, ok?"

"No Luke, there is nothing else to say except I love you but you don't love me and you're married. So I'll go and you won't see me for a long time, while I sort my emotions."

Before Luke could say anything, she rushed outside leaving a ravaged man behind her, a soulless man sitting on a bench, between two shelves, in an empty room.

* * *

**TBC**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? In between? let me know!**


	2. part 2

_**Disclamer**: I own nothing, check my wallet it's still empty!_

_**Rating**: M of course cause this is still me! ;)_

_**AN**: I wrote this story with Meve, cause we're such a good team!_

_And thanx to Auré who translated it. Thanx to Young Lady aka Lindsey! for the beta reading!_

_Thanx all for your nice reviews, we didn't expected that much. Thanx a lot, and keep reviewing of course hee hee. And **Suz**, you want dirtiness, you have dirtiness enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**The Incredible Unshrinking Love**

_Chapter 2_

Luke had endured one of the worst days of his life. After the disappointements with Lorelai, that morning, he had gone to Lietchfield then came back and sent Caesar home to close the diner in peace. He had closed the diner for the night and was sorrowly washing the counter when somebody opened and closed the door.

"We're closed."

"I know. I know I said I would not come back for a long time, but I really needed a cup of coffee."

Luke immediately looked up. There she was, the woman he loved, the one who told him that morning she would never see him again, causing him the worst shock he ever had to bear. But she was standing in front of him, even more gorgeous than she had ever been.

Luke hardly swallowed his saliva while she slowly headed to the counter to sit down. He took immediately a cup and filled it to the brim, that's how she wanted it.

"I had a terrible day", she said.

"Me too."

"Wanna tell me?"

"You first."

"Me first! Wow I'm honored. Okay, let's start with Tom. When I arrived at the inn, he reminded me, again, that the workers were not paid. Then Michel made some fuss because he could not see Celine Dion long enough. Then my mother called, accusing me of ruining her dinner with gran once again. But I think the worst", she said crying again," is that I said to the man I love I could not talk to him any longer. You could imagine how it hurt. He's my best friend and I don't want to loose him."

"Lorelai", he said, almost running to her. "Lorelai, you will never loose me, ok? No matter what will happen between us, you have to understand you can always talk to me, ok?"

She nodded back and laid her head on Luke's shoulder while sobbing harder and harder. Slowly, Luke started to move, switching from foot to the other, almost dancing to the most silent piece. Quietly, Lorelai's tears calmed down and they were now dancing in the diner in Stars Hollow. Lorelai lifted up her head and her eyes crossed Luke's intense look. That's when it happened. Luke slowly moved his lips forwards and laid the lightest kiss on hers. Lorelai closed her eyes, totally unable to resist the man who was kissing her softly, but passionately. She was in heaven. Her lips slightly glued to Luke's were sending a thousand shivers in her body.

As softly as he had move forward, Luke moved backward and opened his eyes to see Lorelai's big and shining eyes. Before Lorelai could say a word, he kissed her again and she could not do anything but kiss him back. Smooshed lips, entwined tongues, it was hard to determine where one ended and the other one began. All they knew is that all their lives they would remember this moment. Too soon, they were out of breath and they had to separate. They opened their eyes and looked at each other in the silence of the diner.

"Luke..."

"Shh..."

"Luke?"

"Shh... don't say a word. Enjoy the moment."

"Oh, I do, believe me."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?'

"Lorelai, I have to tell you something."

His voice was soft but broken with emotion. Lorelai looked at Luke with anxiety, she was afraid he would say they'd gone too far once again and that they must stop. Yet, Luke was looking at her differently with a feeling she had rarely seen in his eyes.

"Lorelai", he said taking a deep breath, "I love you. I've loved you for so long", he whispered while Lorelai looked astonished. "I've loved you since the day I met you, but I did not know how much until you left this morning. When you left, having said what you said, it hurt so bad. I could not believe I would not see you ever again, I would not talk to you ever again, my life without you is meaningless, Lorelai. I'm nothing without you."

"Oh Luke!"

"I know, I know it's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous at all, it's wonderful I think."

"You think?"

"Oh yes! Luke, we can't do that tonight", she said in turn.

"What? No, Lorelai, you can't. I know you love me and I love you too and I want to make love to you."

"Luke... Nicole".

"Forget about Nicole. Tonight it's only about you and me."

And then he kissed her, with all the passion he had kept inside. Lorelai willingly answered his kiss and held Luke even more harder against her breasts without letting his lips go free.

His last words convinced her. She knew Luke was married, but it did not stop her from wanting to go further with him the other night. That night, she thought Luke considered her as her best friend, but now she knew. He was in love with her, he'd loved her for a long time and a little bit more everyday. It was this revelation which sparked off the passion they had held back for so long.

Luke's hands travelled along every curves of Lorelai's body, caressing her butt then sliding up beneath her shirt, delicately massaging her loins. Lorelai's fingers brushed Luke's neck then got lost in his hair. Lorelai was waiting for a sign to go further, she was so afraid he would change his mind. "_But if he..."_ The tiny doubt she had left was forgotten the minute Luke decided to help Lorelai get rid of her shirt, delicately unbuttoning it, revealing her bra. Their mouths were still stuck together during the whole process but when Luke slided up the shirt and threw it on the floor, he broke he kiss and stepped back looking at her with admiration.

"My God, you're so beautiful" he whispered.

Lorelai offered him her best smile before Luke came closer and caught her lips again. Lorelai helped Luke get rid of his shirt and tossed it away, it was soon followed by his Tshirt. Luke's mouth kissed Lorelai's neck while his hands tried to unhook her bra, when suddenly they heard a voice.

"Luke? Luke?"

Kirk was coming, running toowards the diner and yelling Luke's name.

Luke ran to the door and locked it. He took Lorelai by the hand and pulled her to the storage room leaving the door half open to see what would happen. They both laughed when they heard Kirk knocking on the window and call Luke. Knowing Kirk, they were sure it was not important and that he would go bother Taylor in two seconds.

And they were right, after sticking his forehead on the window to check if somebody was inside, he turned around and headed towards Doose's. Luke closed the door and realized he was still holding Lorelai's heand. Without a word, he caressed it with his thumbs and pulled Lorelai towards him laying a kiss on his lips, as if he was asking her permission to start off where they had been interrupted.

Lorelai put her arms around Luke and held him tight, feeling his skin agains hers, caressing his back with the tips of her fingers. A thrill of passion ran through her spine as he started to unhook her bra. It flew through the room and Luke backed out to look at Lorelai in the dim light of the room. Lorelai could not bear to have only Luke's eyes on her, she caught the belt of his jeans and pulled him towards her with a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing franticly and their hands looking for the fastest way of getting rid of their pants. Luke, tired of the slowness of the situation, caught Lorelai by the waist and lay her on the table in the middle of the place, pushing boxes and cans away. Delicately kissing her belly button, he took off her jeans and was surprised to discover that Lorelai was not wearing any underwear. When his astonished look crossed Lorelai's, she could not help laughing and say "Laundry day!"

Luke raised up his eyes like he had done everytime Lorelai was doing something insane, but this time when he looked at her again, there was sparkles of desire inside. He got rid of his jeans and without hesitating he came closer, kissed her and slowly slipped his hand between her thighs to realize she was ready. When Lorelai felt Luke's fingers inside her, she could not help but moan with pleasure and grabbed Lukes shorts beggin him to destroy the border between their bodies, he understood what she wanted and got rid of his shorts at once. And when his tongue was back in her mouth, Lorelai felt his excitement on her stomach and moaned again.

Knowing Lorelai could not endure the delicious torture she was living at the moment, he stopped kissing her to look her in the eyes while, for the first time, their bodies melted together in this union of the flesh which would change them forever. Their eyes were lost in the eyes of the other and when he penetrated her, the world disappeared. Thousands of lightsburst around them though they had not started moving yet. Lorelai closed her eyes and slowly brushed his lips with hers. She openes her mouth and lait it again on his lips while he started moving backwards and forwards inside her .

He was filling her completely and Lorelai was feeling him in her deepest being. She could not stop but grab his butt to beg him to go further, harder, faster. Luke was now in trance, savoring, delighted, devouring Lorelai with all his heart, with all his body. He wished he had a thousand hands to explore every inches of her body. Luke felt the final wave of extasy coming but he did not want it to stop, not now, not so fast. He wanted to make love to her for hours until exhaustion. Luke withdrew and Lorelai opened her eyes begging him.

Lorelai did not want him to stop, not now. Even if it was only for one or two minutes, she wanted to feel him inside, to make him come until he could not think of anything else. She grabbed him by the neck, pulled him to kiss him ferociously while her other hand took his member, still hard to put it inside her. Her lips ran on this cheeks to his ear. She whispered: "Make it last the time you can, we have the whole night ahead of us" and started to nibble and suck it. Luke answered her kisses by kissing her cheek and penetrated her again.

This time was even more special, they now knew their bodies better and luke had found her most sensitive spots and went straight to them making Lorelai scream with pleasure during this bew assault. Lorelai could not believe she could live such pleasure with this simple move, but Luke started to move again, faster and faster, she lived what she had never lived before. A powerful thrill ran through her body and she could not help screaming, yelling and even roaring, experiencing something she never thought to live one day. Luke felt her closing in on him and let himself go.

The sweat was all over their foreheads, they were panting for breath. Lorelai put her forehead on luke's shoulder as if she was too tired to hold it. Still inside her, Luke kissed her on the head and held her tight in his arms waiting for her to lift up her head. He did not know how long he stayed in this position, but he knew that at some point he had to withdraw, that's what he did, trying not to disturb Lorelai who was resting on his shoulder.

"You're ok? He asked as he was she nodding back. "You want me to get you something?"

"Stay" she whispered.

"You're sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes" she said lifting her head and smiling radiously.

"It's just... I never thought I would live that one day. It was so intense. I love you Luke, I love you".

Saying that,she held him tight in his arms, savouring this moment.

"I love you too", he said lifting his head to share with her the greatest kiss. Then he let her go and started to search for something on the floor.

"What are you doing ?"

He only smiled. He took his jeans and put it on hiding his male parts and slightly disappointing Lorelai who was still sitting on the table. He then took his flanel shirt and put it on Lorelai's shivering body and button it. She smiled at the attention. Once he was done, he looked at her to see she was even more radious as before. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

Luke broke the kiss first and looked at her lovingly while he grinned at her. He took her in his arms turned around and took her straight to his appartement upstairs.

He opened the door, laid her on the couch and said the magic words:

"You want coffee?"

"Of course"

"I'll be back" he said heading towards the door of his appartment.

"Hey hey hey ... where are you going ?"

"making coffee"

"No, don't go stay with me."

"Ok there, you need to make a choice, the coffee is downstairs".

"Who needs coffee when you have such an Apollo in front of you?"

"Apollo?"

"You'd rather be an Adonis? Or Zeus himself?"

"I think I'll stay Luke", he said leaning on her to kiss her.

"Mmm... that's better", she said answering his kiss before stopping to take a more serious look. "You think we should talk?"

"What about?" He said innocently.

"I don't know, about what we're doing, what we've done, about the fact you're married".

Luke stopped, a hand on both sides of Lorelai, he got up and sat taking her legs and helping her sit next to him. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her against him. She brushed her nose against his chest and held him by the waist.

"Lorelai, I have to tell you something".

"Ok..."

"I went to see Nicole this afternoon."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, after what happened yesterday, I realize that first of all I was in love with somebody else and second of all I could not stay married to someone I don't love. I took my courage in both hands and went to see her and I signed the divorce paper she whas strangely keeping in the drawer of her desk".

"What? Can you say that again?"

"I'm not married anymore."

"It means... I don't need to feel guilty any longer."

"No"

"...that I can kiss you in the street without fearing someone might see us."

"Well, that's a whole other discussion".

"Oh no Honey, you'll see I'll find my way in..."

"You wish"

"You bet", she said smiling.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes"

"What did you mean earlier when you said we had all night ahead of us?"

Lorelai did not answer. Instead, she smiled and strode him to kiss him passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was appearing through the window, they were both asleep in each other's arms.

Luke woke up first and was glad to see that the night he just had was real, yet he felt the need to caress Lorelai's cheek with the tip of his figure to check that she was really there, forever his. Lorelai moved slowly and opened her eyes which immediately got lost in Luke's.

"Hey" she said smiling as never before.

"Hey" he answered, kissing her tenderly.

Lorelai, who had closed her eyes when he kissed her, did not open then when the kiss stopped.

"Lorelai?"

"mmm..." she answered, not quite awake.

"I need to open the diner".

"Oh" she answered with a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, if it were for me I would stay but I have a business ot run and everybody expects me to open".

"I know Luke", she whispered to his ear getting closer to him, "anyway I need to check on the inn".

He put his arms around her and held her tight, appreciating the contact of their nude bodies.

"What about we go downstairs and I make you some coffee?"

"Ok", she said not moving.

"Lorelai, if you want your coffee we need to get dressed. And in order to do it, we need to get up".

"Ok" she said, getting rid of the sheets to get up and face the window.

Her naked body was touched by the sun and when Lorelai heard Luke whisper "Oh God", she turned around to offer him a little grin and a wink before heading to the bathroom where she closed the door behind her. Luke knew very well that if he stayed there, he would not be able to resist and would join her in the shower. He took his courage in both hands, got dressed and went dowstairs to make coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lorelai appeared downstairs, she was wearing the same clothes she had on the day before, Luke had picked them up and put them on the bed for her.

"I felt lonely in the shower" she said looking him in the eyes. "Why didn't you join me?"

"Lorelai, a man sometimes has to be stronger, we both know that if I had joined you, the dinner never would have been opened on time".

"Mmm...a man of duty!" she said getting closer to kiss him.

Just at this moment, the doorbell chimed and Kirk entered the dinner, the lovers immediately separated and Kirk did not see their joint lips.

Lorelai went to the other side of the counter and Luke poured her a big cup of coffee. Then he lifted up his head to see Kirk had not moved and was still standing in the middle of the diner.

"Er... Kirk?" Luke said.

"Luke, where were you last night?"

Luke and Lorelai exchanged a worried look. Did Kirk actually see them?

Kirk walked to the counter and took a sit before starting a long speech about Lulu and Luke not being there the night before to help him. Babette and Morey came in a little while after and Babette greeted Lorelai with her high-pitched voice. The dinner started to fill up and Luke was busy serving the customer and trying at the same time to get rid of Kirk who was following him like a little dog.

Lorelai looked at her watch, it was 10:30, time to get to the inn. Lorelai walked up to Luke and handed in the money for the coffee, and after looking at each other, Luke accepted the money. When Lorelai attempted to say goodbye, she leaned unconsciously towads his lips, but stopped in time, remembering Luke did not care for public display and above all, she was not sure he wanted to disclose their relationship to the eyes of the town. Lorelai stepped back and said a quick goodbye to Luke.

But as Lorelai was reaching for the door, Luke pushed Kirk who was on his way and caught Lorelai by the arm before kissing him tenderly. Lorelai was extremely surprised when she felt Luke's tongue caressing hers vigorously but she soon answered him back putting her arms around Luke.

When they split, they were both out of breath and their hearts were pounding incessantly. Lorelai gave him a confused but happy look and Luke could only answer:

"I've waited for you too long, I don't want to waist one second of you. Above all, not because of this town."

Lorelai did not know what to answer and said nothing. Luke quickly kissed her on the lips:

"Go now, you'll be late".

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"Definitely"

He opened the door for her and she walked away casting him a last loving look, before turning on the corner.

**END**

* * *

**So? what do you think? did you liked it? hated it? let me know!**


End file.
